La maldición del mago
by calemoon
Summary: Ella es la hija de un poderoso y malévolo mago. William es un príncipe comprometido ... ¿podrán tener un final feliz juntos? ¿cuándo? "un minichirrisfic que más parece cuento"


**Nota: Naaaada me pertenece de los personajes de Candy ... pero ya sabian verdad????**

**LA MALDICION DEL MAGO**

Por Scarleth

Hace muchísimo tiempo, en algún lugar de Inglaterra existió un mago muy poderoso que tenía una hija única bellísima. Cabellos rubios como el sol y desafiantes ojos verdes, una maga consumada que no conocía nada que no fuera el odio.

El mago tenía una afición muy grande: matar a los caballeros más reconocidos y guardar en una estancia de su palacio las espadas de los vencidos como trofeo a su sadismo.

Cierto día quiso añadir a la colección la espada del valiente hijo del rey, y encomendó la ya acostumbrada misión de atraerlo, a su hija. Ella tendría que encontrarlo, matarlo y entregarle lo que él deseaba, en la misma forma que había hecho con los demás. El mago no podía matarlos por él mismo. Por eso recurría a otros medios para lograr sus objetivos.

Ella, que como ya dijimos, no tenía ningún sentimiento parecido a la piedad, aceptó hacer eso por su padre y mandó secuestrar a la princesa Helena, prometida del heredero al trono.

-Al saberla prisionera, no habrá modo alguno de que no acudas a nuestra cita – decía la mujer gozando de antemano la manera en que privaría de la vida al príncipe William.

Tal como lo predijo, el joven fue en busca de la princesa para liberarla. Muchísimos lugares hubo de recorrer, peligros que desafiar y tras largo camino encontró por una vereda a una hermosa mujer que se quedó sorprendida al verlo.

-Dime joven guerrero, ¿Quién sois y qué buscais por estos lugares?

-Mi nombre es William y he venido a buscar a Helena mi prometida.

-Vos sois pues el príncipe heredero – replicó la misteriosa dama temiendo la respuesta.

-Yo soy

La maga no podía creer lo que oía. Aquel era al que debía suprimir, pero nunca en su vida había sentido lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, era una calidez que la inundaba por completo y sacaba lo mejor de ella. Algo había cambiado. No, no podría hacerlo, no podía tocar ni uno sólo de sus rubios cabellos y la idea de no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules con vida, le torturaba sólo de imaginarlo.

Luchó mucho contra lo que le sucedía en ese momento, hasta que finalmente:

-He sabido que tu prometida está prisionera, sígueme, yo te guiaré

-Gracias gentil dama – contestó agradecido y esperanzado el muchacho.

Lo llevó hasta el Castillo, puso en libertad a la cautiva y la condujo a la presencia del príncipe. Al verse, ambos se abrazaron llenos de felicidad.

-Y ahora, marchaos y sed felices – dijo con enorme dolor.

-Jamás olvidaré vuestra bondad – contestó agradecido llevando de la mano a su novia.

Los jóvenes enamorados se alejaron del palacio, dejando a la maga sumida en una profunda tristeza. Corrió al lago y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su afligido rostro. En ese momento apareció su padre.

-¿Acaso lloras hija mía? ¿Tú lloras?

-Sí, por primera vez en mi vida … no se qué me está ocurriendo.

Su padre la miró con extrema urgencia.

-No tiene importancia … ahora dime ¿dónde está la espada del príncipe?

-Lo siento .. no pude hacerlo – contestó extendiendo una mano para sostenerse del árbol que tenía a su costado.

-¡¡Pero que dices insensata!! – exclamó furioso.

-Amo al príncipe … no pude hacerle daño.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonta! … ¡El ama a otra!! … ¡Mejor piensa en vengarte! ¡Es tu oportunidad de terminar con una existencia que nunca te pertenecerá! ¡Vamos, mátalo! –gritaba agitando los brazos en señal de frustración.

-¡No! … no quiero su muerte ni tampoco verlo desdichado. Hoy mientras le juraba amor eterno a Helena, supe que hay algo más grande y hermoso que yo no conocía. ... quiero verlo feliz.

-¡¡Maldita … Pagarás por ésta traición!! … "¡_**Pasarán muchas vidas y estarás atrapada en este hechizo por toda la eternidad!. Nunca tendrás descanso hasta que tu alma y la del príncipe William se unan para siempre … y eso jamás sucederá … escúchame bien … ¡JAMÁS SUCEDERÁ!**_" – y lanzando un poderoso conjuro la transformó en un sauce llorón a la orilla del lago.

***************

Miles y miles de lunas pasaron desde ese día, hasta que cierta mañana, en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, una pequeña niña lloraba amargamente por el contenido de una carta que acababa de recibir. Un apuesto jovencito vestido a la usanza escocesa apareció frente a ella para darle ánimo.

**-"Eres mucho más linda cuando rí****es que cuando lloras"**

En ese momento, en un lago de Inglaterra, un sauce milenario se desvanecía lentamente de este mundo. La espera había terminado, por fin la dama de ojos verdes podría entregar su amor al príncipe William.

FIN

* * *

Hola candyfans!!!! Les dejo este mini mini minific que hice hace tiempo a peticion de mi sister y con la idea de un cuento que a ella le fascina. Obvio que dado que soy albertfan de corazon tenia que encontrar la manera de cerrarlo con un final feliz porque si no me da depresion jijijiji.

Un beso y espero que les haya agradado.

Cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida. En lo personal lo aprecio de corazon porque me ayuda a mejorar :)

Scarleth


End file.
